oreimofandomcom-20200223-history
Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Light Novel Volume 06
Summary Chapter 1 Summer, one year after Kirino's very first life consultation session. Kirino finally returns from Los Angeles. While Ayase feels elated upon seeing Kirino after a long time, Kyousuke is preoccupied by the "curse" Kuroneko gave him. What makes things hard for Kyousuke is that Kuroneko only tells him that "I like you as much as your sister likes you", and she rejects any further questions about it. One day, Ayase tells him to meet her in a nearby park. She asks him to look after Kanako, Ayase and Kirino’s friend who in last volume cosplayed as Meruru in order to win a figure that Ayase wanted to give Kirino for her birthday. Kanako, a very annoying girl who even smokes, has been “persuaded” by yandere Ayase to quit smoking, but Ayase doesn’t trust her, so she wants Kyousuke to pretend he’s a manager from the modeling agency. Kyousuke refuses at first, until Ayase promises to remove him from her cell phone’s blacklist. Kyousuke accepts at once, although his marriage proposal to Ayase is met with her activating the anti-rape buzz on her phone. Bridget, a 10-year-old British loli who lost to Kanako during the contest in volume 5 is also working as a model now, and both will cosplay during the event. Kanako bullies her, and is quite rude to Kyousuke who is forced to give her a massage – including on some… not very decent parts. Kyousuke wonders if she isn’t aware she’s a girl and he a boy, or what. When she even lets out some moan, poor Bridget turns as red as a beet. The event, the launch of the third season of Meruru (where Meruru actually turns evil!), goes well -Kyousuke spots Kirino and her otaku friends-, although once they return to the changing room Kanako complains that Bridget hit her with her magic wand during the show. To make things worse, she needs to go to the bathroom so she asks Kyousuke to help her. However, once outside, they see that Bridget is surrounded by some gaijin (foreign) otaku, and she seems a little scared. One of them presses his cheek against Bridget’s. When Kyousuke is about to intervene, it is Kanako who very angrily goes and hits him hard, protecting Bridget. However, it turned out the otaku was… Bridget’s father! Bridget is however very happy Kanako wanted to protect her, and Kyousuke notices that Kanako’s legs were actually shaking. Well, in the end she’s a girl, after all. Chapter 2 One day, Kyousuke is looking a little down and his osananajimi Manami asks him what’s wrong. Although Kyousuke doesn’t want to admit it, it all boils down to the fact that he was expecting his relationship with Kirino to improve after he “saved” her and brought her back to Japan, but there’s little progress in their relationship. Kyousuke insists once again, however, that even if he felt lonely without Kirino, he still hates her, and vice versa. Manami however says she doesn’t think Kirino hates him that much – Ayase -who surprisingly became a friend of Manami’s- told her that Kirino had been talking a lot about Kyousuke recently, much to Ayase’s chagrin. Meanwhile, well, it’s not my case, I admit it, but it seems that for most guys there comes a crucial time in their lives when they visit a sex shop for the first time. Akagi Kouhei, a friend of Kyousuke, who we met in volume 4 when, during the night sale at Akihabara, he bought a yaoi game for his fujoshi sister, Sena. He didn’t turn out to be gay, but rather a siscon… while his sister is a brocon. But Akagi isn’t only going to take a look at the sex shop. He wants to buy a present… for his sister. You aren’t actually going to give her a ■■■ (beep), asks Kyousuke, meaning obviously something like a dildo. Of course not! replies Akagi. Like I could! I want to give Sena-chan (that’s the way he calls his sister) something way healthier. Bondage goods ( the excuse he gives, that she needs it as reference for her doujinshi) After Akagi buys the bondage goods for his sister, they head for the dreaded “Sex Dolls” section, a display of Japan’s finest technology, with dolls that look just like a real woman… the only problem is the price – from 600 dollars to as much as 10000 dollars… Suddenly, Kyousuke finds a meganekko doll with huge breasts that looks just like Sena. When he mentions it, Akagi is really angry but after realizing the doll does look like Sena it’s not long before he starts thinking about saving up money to buy it… After their sex-shop adventure, they head for a McDonald’s. Suddenly, Kyousuke asks him: “What is your sister to you?” His reply is quick: “An angel“. Isn’t it the same for Kyousuke? Kyousuke doesn’t think so, but this leads to the realization of what it was like when Kirino was born and, after all, whether you hate your sister or like her, it becomes your task to look after her. After all, Kyousuke does hate Kirino and Kirino does hate Kyousuke, as we’ve been reminded all along, but Kyousuke has looked after Kirino nonetheless. By the way, Sena was there, behind Akagi, all the time. As usual, however, the fujoshi asks Kyousuke and Akagi if they are on a date. Chapter 3 For the first time after Kirino’s return Kuroneko and Saori pay a visit to Kyousuke’s house. Accidentally on purpose, Kuroneko enters Kyousuke’s room, implying she’s gotten used to entering his room while Kirino was away. Kirino gets quite angry and apparently jealous. Although Saori has made up with Kirino, they notice she’s looking down. Kirino, Kyousuke and Kuroneko decide to visit her at her home. They arrive at a posh house, but they don’t know which room number it is. Suddenly, a tall girl playing with a BB gun appears, and she’s actually able to identify who they are – she introduces herself as Makishima Kaori, Saori’s older sister. Saori is not home, but she invites them in. The sisters are apparently living by themselves, and they give Kaori the presents they got for Saori so she can give them to her – by the way, Kaori likes all of them except for Kirino’s Gundam Throne Drei figure, because the pilot is Kugimiya Rie and she can’t stand mixing the character (Nena Trinity) with her seiyuu. Kyousuke is unable to understand why Otakus get so serious over these things! Kaori shows them several rooms with lots of otaku goods, including old arcade machines and lots of Meruru figures which of course Kirino loves. Suddenly, there’s an earthquake -at first Kirino shouts that her wish has come true and the Meruru figures are alive and moving!- and Kaori tells them to get out. In the chaos, with Kirino not wanting to leave to protect the Meruru figures, several glasses fall from Kaori’s pocket… including some round glasses like those Saori wears. Once outside, they of course know now that she was Saori all along. When she denies it, Kyousuke takes off her glasses… and suddenly she screams and starts crying because he has seen her “real” face. They realize she may have her reasons and decide not to push her any further. After calming down, Saori takes them again inside and it’s time for a cosplay party! Kirino is dressed in gothic lolita fashion, like Kuroneko, and Kuroneko like a Meruru character. And Kyousuke? As the male lead in Kuroneko’s favorite anime Maschera. But the main dish is Saori… with everyone cosplaying, she feels it safer now to show her true self – in fact a very beautiful ojousama. For the first time, she introduces herself as Makishima Saori, speaking in normal, a little ojousama-ish Japanese. She tells her story – she actually has a sister called Kaori, but she married and is living abroad. They used to have many common friends, and those were happy times for Saori. However, when her sister left the group dissolved and she found herself all alone. This is the reason she started the online community through which she met Kirino and Kuroneko, for which she created her otaku persona. Chapter 4 Ria Hagry visits Kirino from the US and stays over for a few days. She goes sight seeing with Kyousuke and Kirino and eventually challenges Kirino to a rematch and beats her. Afterwards, Kirino asks Kyousuke to be her boyfriend. ko:라이트 노벨/5권 Category:Light Novel Volumes